Westerley
Background Westerley, the largest of Qresh's three moons, is an industrial site where the lowest economic class of The Quad lives. Bangarang Owned by "The Company", the moon is used as a large geo-resource, building an expanding population of workers along the way. The Company's policy of uncontrolled exploitation of the moon's natural resources has made it a dark, sooty, industrial hellhole, and a cesspool replete with sex workers, killers, gamblers and a religious group called Scarbacks.Welcome to the World of Killjoys The Company maintains a tight grip on the various operations and workers on Westerley, and is not opposed to using extreme measures such as bombing the cities of Sugar Point and Old Town in retaliation for resistance against the company.The Sugar Point RunEscape Velocity Migrant workers travel from Westerley to spend most of the year on Leith, but must return before their work visas expire. Workers that overstay their visa are arrested and the penalty is ten years of hard labor in the Company’s mines extracting yttrium, a rare-earth element, the inhalation of which causes lung disease.The Harvest Weather on Westerley Black Rain: A lethal electro-acid rain storm that forms in the Badlands as a result of an intense heat wave. Sometimes used by The Company to execute prisoners.Come the Rain Westerlyn Holidays * Harvest Week - Celebrates the return of Migrant Workers from Leith after the harvest season.The Harvest * Claimant Day - Celebrates the day that eligible Westerlyns can claim land on Leith under the Seventh Accord.Escape Velocity The Seventh Generation Accord A long time ago the Nine Families of Qresh enacted the Seventh Generation Accord, which declared that if people worked hard and without problems, after seven generations they would be granted land on Leith. That promise is now coming due as families on Westerley have worked to gain this land grant under the accord.One BloodCome the Rain Locations on Westerley Prisoner Intake Facility - The Prisoner Intake Facility acts as the initial processing center for criminals to be transferred to Westhole Prison. Westhole Prison - Westhole Prison is run by the Company and used to incarcerate those individuals that violate company law and pose a threat to the Company and the Nine. Old Town - Old Town is an urban industrial area where many employees of the Company live and work. One of the local bars in Old Town is The Royale. Badlands - The Badlands is an ecological disaster area after the Company stripped it of its resources. Sugar Point - Sugar Point is the restricted, bombed-out city overrun with dangerous gangs and scavengers. Mental Institute - The Westerley Mental Institute is a facility where mentally unstable patients in the Quad are committed for treatment. Eulogy - A an outlaw barter town where criminals go to relax, drink, and gamble. Located in an area called White Sands. Salt Plains - a frontier settlement in the plains near Old Town. Parallax Zone - a hub of tunnels for the moon's mass transit train system. Locations near Westerley Prodigy School - The Prodigy School is in orbit around Westerley. References Category:Locations Category:Miscellaneous Category:Season 1 locations Category:The Quad Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations